


Even the Red Baron Got Shot Down Once

by MerriWyllow



Category: Mentalist
Genre: 2x13 Redline, Episode Tag, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriWyllow/pseuds/MerriWyllow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet ride like that, it would be a shame to miss out on the opportunity for a little lip action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Red Baron Got Shot Down Once

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is an episode tag for 2.13 Redline, which I just saw for the first time a couple of days ago. Thanks to LittleMender, who encouraged me to write fic for this show. More thanks to the man in my life for sitting around watching the first couple of seasons with me, and for suggesting a few lines and improvements to this fic.

**A/N:** This is an episode tag for 2.13 Redline, which I just saw for the first time a couple of days ago. Thanks to LittleMender, who encouraged me to write fic for this show. More thanks to the man in my life for sitting around watching the first couple of seasons with me, and for suggesting a few lines and improvements to this fic.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned _Doctor Who_ , would I think a jumper is a girl's dress? Oh, wait, wrong fandom, never mind. Still, the principle applies, therefore, not so much.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

It was 1:36 am by the dashboard clock, as he pulled up outside her apartment building. She said, "You were right, Jane. A little empty glamour was a lot of fun. Too bad you wouldn't let me drive home."

"Nonsense. It's good for you to surrender control once in a while. In fact, you need that even more than the glamour."

"With you around to wrest it from me all the time, it's not a new experience. I think you should surrender your control more often."

"I beg to differ, Lisbon. I don't have to be in control all the time. I am a remarkably flexible fellow."

"Morally, if not physically."

"A hit, a palpable hit. But it takes a lot of improvising, bending with the wind, going with the flow, to do what I do so well."

"You may be flexible in your methods, but your purposes remain fixed, and that's what causes all the paperwork."

"Life isn't all paperwork. You should make more time for fun and sensual delight."

"Are you trying to seduce me now?"

"I didn't seduce you over dinner, and I'm not going to seduce you here. But what do you say we just make out for a while?"

"Um...Tempting, but no thanks."

Jane's grin broadened, enough to give her a start. "Interesting."

"What's interesting, and why are you grinning? You just got shot down."

"You paused so long before saying 'no', it's almost as flattering as 'yes'", he said.

"You know, Jane, it is possible that your ego is even bigger than Mashburn's."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? In a sweet car like this, it would be a shame to miss out on the chance for a little lip action."

"Maybe if you had let me drive, I wouldn't feel the need to reassert control like this. It's late. Goodnight, Jane. And thank you for a lovely evening."

She kissed his cheek, then hopped out of the car. Heading into her building, she thought she heard him say something, but he did not say it loudly enough to hear. Waiting until she was safely inside, he repeated to himself, "Still counts," then drove off.


End file.
